


KageHina Exchange - #85

by crapso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for the lovely 85 in the KageHina Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	KageHina Exchange - #85

“Sore.” Kageyama was muttering, holding his neck and tilting his head back as if in serious pain but he couldn’t possibly be- he’s Kageyama Tobio.

 _“You?_ In pain?” Hinata sat on the outside gym steps with him, one stair behind and pressing a water bottle to his forehead.

“You don’t know me.” Kageyama replied, a flat out untrue fact but Hinata didn’t press him. He kept on watching the setter crack his neck, rolling it around with his eyes closed and running his fingers across his own tan skin, down the collar of his shirt-

“Being a setter really stresses your muscles, more than a spiker.”

“That is not true-”

“Uh, yes it is.” Kageyama said, “You have to stretch yourself a lot and bend and arch your back constantly when in position- it can do a real toll on your neck and back.”

“Meatbuns later?” Hinata wasn’t listening; tossing his waterbottle up and down and watching the gathering dusk sink into place in the distance.

Kageyama mumbled, “Yeah, whatever.” And kept on stretching his neck, his eyes squeezed shut and arching his back to stretch it. He cried out suddenly.

“Holy shit, dude!” Hinata yelped, “Are you in orgasm right now or so-”

“Shut up. Just shut up.” Kageyama doubled over and hissed, “Shit. Shit- ow.”

“Hey…” Hinata scooted over on the concrete steps so he was right above Kageyama’s back, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Are you really in that much pain?”

“Obviously, dumbass.” Kageyama moved away from the hand but then Hinata tried again, placing it calmly, and he stopped moving away and let it rest there.

“I think I… I think I stretched something a little too hard.”

“Where…” Hinata asked calmly, hand slowly lowering on the back, not pressing it and barely even touching the fabric of his sweater but just brushing, gliding.

“Umm… a little lower.”

“Here?” His hand stopped.

“Yeah… a little to the left.”

“Here?” His hand stopped again.

“A… little more-” Kageyama suddenly yelped when Hinata moved an inch more and pressed, “Ow- shit! Yeah, right there. Stop it- that hurts, asshole!”

“I’m helping you!” Cried Hinata indignantly, shuffling forward so that his legs were on either side of Kageyama resting on the step below, both hands placed on the bad spot gently.

“Stop- what are you-” Kageyama looked panicked at the small legs around him. He started to move, to get up, but Hinata locked him down and he winced in pain and the redhead moved forward, saying softly, “Just relax, okay?”

“HOW CAN I DO THAT WHEN YOUR LEGS ARE AROUND ME AND YOU’RE FUCKING WHISPERING IN MY EAR-” His shouts were cut off by a slight gasp, Hinata pressing his knuckles hard into the bad spot and rubbing in small circles. His gasp melted into a small groan and Hinata watched his shoulders freeze, as if shocked at himself for making that noise.

Hinata just chuckled a little, “I know what I’m doing, all I need you to do is just relax, got it?”

Kageyama fidgeted, hands restless and not sure what to do with them but he nodded a little and said, “Fine. Just make it quick. And don’t hurt me-”

“I won’t.” Hinata used both hands to knead the soft back with his knuckles, “I’ve massaged my sister’s tummy when she’s sick many times, and my mom used to do the same for me when I was little. I got this, Kageyama.”

“That’s… weird.”

“Not really.” Hinata shifted a little so that he was closer, small hands soft and gentle but still firm at the same time. He remembered all the methods: working in deep circles into the thickest parts of the muscles, lifting his knuckles up and lowering down again, sometimes quick sometimes slow.

He could tell Kageyama liked it; feeling his muscles loosen up underneath his hands and watching his shoulders sink down into relaxation. Hinata tilted his head a little to get a look at the setter’s face and noticed his eyes were closed- mouth slack and breathing slowly. He muttered, “Stop staring at me, dumbass.” Hinata quickly jerked back into position.

He switched from knuckles to hands, fingertips pressing in deep and rubbing firmly, eventually moving lower and lower after that part was completely stretched and working on other muscles- aligning Kageyama’s spine and rolling his thumbs securely on the muscles to slacken them and let them re-align into proper position again.

Kageyama didn’t know what to do with his hands so he placed them on Hinata’s knees around him, comfortingly heavy on the other boy’s skin, and started to let out some breathy noises- that Hinata soon identified as soft whispers of “that feels good” and “keep going”. He couldn’t help feel a stir of self-pride and mutual enjoyment in that though. He was making Kageyama feel alright, and something about that tightened his own muscles in pleasure and made him a little dizzy. Maybe it was just the evening heat…

He moved up the shoulders, deciding to give them and his neck a little satisfaction as well as he rolled his hands and pressed firmly, stretching his neck out and Kageyama tilted it in the opposite direction Hinata was working, opening up more space and skin to work on and letting out a soft moan. Whoa…

“Why did you stop?” Kageyama asked softly, neck still bent and eyes glazing open, “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.” Hinata continued to work, fighting the growing heat in the bottom of his stomach and the beads on sweat rolling down his own neck and the kind of familiar stiffness of his shorts and-

“Holy shit.” He whispered, looking down at his crotch.

“Huh?”

“NOTHING!” He returned to working, knowing that if he stopped and god forbid Kageyama turned around, there would be more than one fast developing problem to deal with. His hands lowered from the shoulders and neck and worked down, down, breathing slowly and trying so hard to hide himself, to calm himself, to not imagine the images that were blinking and flitting through his head like flipping TV channels.

Not images of Kageyama blushing and sweaty and writhing, images of him on his back and moaning much more loudly than he was now, gasping Hinata’s name, over and over again-

“Nngh…” Kageyama let out another soft moan, this one sounding _way_ less innocent and Hinata snapped, removing his hands and jumping backwards, scrambling up the steps and slamming his head against the gym door.

He rubbed it, “Ah, fuck.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Kageyama turned around, glaring, “You were doing so well and I just found out you are actually good at something and-” His eyes caught something, and instantly widened.

Hinata’s widened as well, face bursting into color and gasping, “I- I” He stood up, “I’m just gonna go.”

He walked down the steps quickly and started to leave, having a little trouble with his problem but also trying to get as far away from that boy as quickly as he could-

“Whoa-” There was a sudden hand on his wrist stopping him, “…Stop.”

Hinata looked down at Kageyama’s also very colored face and felt a little bit better that he was blushing as well, but still too embarrassed to be here any longer.

“I have to go. I’m sorry, please don’t- just let go, idiot! Aren’t you disgusted with me right now?!” He spat, louder than intended, but Kageyama just lowered his head and kept his hand on Hinata’s wrist.

They stood in the twilight, twittering birds around them, hand on wrist and Hinata looking at his friend's lowered blushing face, until Kageyama eventually pointed down. Hinata looked to where he was pointing.

“You… SHITHEAD!”

“I’m sorry!” Kageyama yelled, releasing his hand and glaring, “I’m sorry, okay?! It was hot! Your hands are like- like sex toys!”

Hinata gasped loudly and held back his hands to his chest defensively, “Oh… my god! You were getting off this whole fucking time!”

“I wasn’t- I wasn’t _getting_ _off_ \- I was just-” Kageyama covered his face and almost screamed, “It’s hot, and I’m hungry and sweaty, and the evening light was setting the mood-”

“Oh my god.” Hinata repeated, turning around, “Okay, now I’m _definitely_ leaving.”

“Hey! JERK!” Kageyama shouted, “I thought we could make some kind of arrangement!”

“Well, you thought wrong.”

“Yeah… well have fun walking home with _that_.”

Hinata froze in midstep and looked over his shoulder at him with the most intimidating look he could muster, but Kageyama was unperturbed. He was still blushing, they both were, but he also looked extremely determined and something about that set off the low heat in Hinata’s stomach again. Something about the prospect of someone wanting you, in the same moment, as much as you wanted them.

Hinata turned and folded his arms, “Nothing weird?”

“No.”

“Will you make fun of me again if I come too early?”

“No.”

“And will you buy me meatbuns after?”

“…Yes.”

Hinata looked away and pursed his lips, thinking, one eyebrow raised. He looked back and nodded, “Okay.”

He stepped forward and fell into Kageyama’s open arms, immediately landing into his lap and letting his legs fall around his body- but from a different position. They both gasped in unison, feeling a sudden wave of pleasure rolling through their backs at the instant needed friction. Hinata placed hands on his shoulders and Kageyama placed hands on his waist, positioning themselves so their tented crotches were colliding and rubbing. He rocked back and forth, rolling his hips and reaching down to kiss Kageyama for probably the millionth time- but every time he did it felt like the first. Firm, strong, almost toxic but so addicting.

Their lips broke and Hinata arched his back and choked, head tilted back and eyes closed as his hips swayed and rolled forward and back, again and again, and Kageyama lowered his hands to his ass and groaned, “I was dying while you were touching me.”

Hinata felt a boost of confidence at his words, smirking and deciding to play a bit with his setter. He suddenly threw back his head and cried out explicitly, all fake, but internally laughing at Kageyama’s shocked and pissed off expression.

“…Seriously?” He muttered angrily, “Already?”

“Kidding.” Hinata grinned at Kageyama’s glare and bent down to kiss it off his face.

He wasn’t faking it two minutes later though, after endless rocking and swaying and grinding back and forth, erections rubbing, hard, hand clenching on his ass, and he was happy to see Kageyama shaking and trembling and gasping into Hinata’s chest as he held their crotches together. He came first. But Hinata’s victory only lasted a few seconds, the sight of Kageyama lifting his head away to reveal glazed eyes and a little drool dripping out of his mouth, causing him to double over and cry out into Kageyama’s neck.

Their hips still moved automatically, grinding a little bit more until they were both still and panting against each other.

“You good?” Hinata mumbled, kissing his neck and Kageyama nuzzled back a little, nodding his head.

“You still sore?”

Kageyama shook his head. Hinata sighed a little, “Okay. Good.” He got up slowly, cringing a little at the mess in their shorts and wet spot seeping through the fabric of his own but Kageyama just looked comfortable, stretching out on the steps and sighing as the darkening sun spread beautifully on his face, accentuating the tone of his skin. He looked very pleased and very satisfied, as if his body was in Nirvana right now and Hinata smiled at that.

He kind of liked this guy.

“Meatbuns?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama murmured happily, eyes closed and arms folded behind his head, “But I was lying when I said I’d pay. I don’t have any money with me today.”

“Oh… fuck you.”

“Sure.”


End file.
